Modern Era
by JSVmedia
Summary: Inuyasha gang, Rin, & Kohaku get teleported to Kagome's world and then they can't get back unless they find a way to get back home. Meanwhile, the they must learn how to live in the Modern Era but its easier said than done. Kohaku is the main character.
1. The 21st Century

The 21st Century

The 21st Century

Kagome is at the Federal Era recuperating with Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku at the Kaede's hut. The group is able to free Kohaku from Naraku's spell and Sesshomaru drops Rin at the hut while Sesshomaru searches for Naraku.

"I am about to go back home for a while," said Kagome.

"Go ahead and go home for a while. I need some time with my brother," said Sango.

"Just be quick and be slow as always," yelled Inuyasha.

"Sit," said Kagome then Inuyasha goes flat to the ground.

"What it is like in that world?" ask Rin.

"More buildings, more education, and the people over there are more bossy than this era," said Kagome.

"That's something I could agree with since you are an example," said Inuyasha then Kagome tells Inuyasha to 'sit' again.

Kagome walks alone to the well until Naraku shows up. Naraku charges at Kagome until Sesshomaru arrives and then fights Naraku.

"Naraku," yelled Kagome. Then quickly Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku (with Kirara), and Shippo went over to the well area to confront Naraku. Rin came to the battlegrounds because of Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here Naraku?" ask Inuyasha.

"I am here for Kagome. I need here to find the last few jewel shards," said Naraku.

"Kagome, get in the well so Naraku won't get you," yelled Inuyasha.

Then Kagome went into the well then Naraku creates an energy ball and throws it into the well creating a purple explosion. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Rin, Shippo, and Kirara get caught and they disappear. At the meantime, Sesshomaru (who didn't get caught in the explosion) goes to battle against Naraku.

At the Modern Era, Kagome was unconscious on the floor of the well and feels someone is on her. Kagome sees Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Rin, Kohaku, Kirara, and Shippo all are on her back.

"You guys, what are you doing here?" ask Kagome.

"Naraku threw a large bomb on us and the next thing we know that we are here," said Kohaku.

"You know Miroku, for someone who has a void hole in his hand sure is very heavy," said Inuyasha who is noticing Miroku is on top of him.

"Try have everyone on your back," said Kagome.

"Miroku, stop touching my butt," said Sango then she slaps in the face.

"Can someone stop touching mine?" ask Rin.

"Sorry" said Shippo.

Everyone gets up and finds himself or herself in Kagome's front yard.

"What is this?" ask Sango.

"This is Kagome's world, her weird home," said Kagome.

"All of you are here! As I thought keeping everyone finding out of Inuyasha, now I have to keep everyone in line in my world. Tomorrow, I'm going to test the well tomorrow and send everyone back to the Federal Era," said Kagome.

Then Kagome and the others went inside in Kagome's house where Kagome's family is preparing dinner.

"You're home Kagome. Who are your friends?" ask Kagome's mother.

"These are my friends from the Federal Era," said Kagome.

"I thought that you and Inuyasha can pass through the well?" ask Sota.

"I thought so too until Naraku tried something and send everyone into this era," said Kagome.

"Well I have dinner for all of you. Please stay for dinner and all of you can go back tomorrow," said Kagome's mother.

Then later at dinner, everyone is spread around the house and having dinner in their own space since the dinner table can have four people. Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Rin, and Shippo are art the living room and seeing the television for the first time.

"What is this magic?" ask Sango.

"I don't know, its some kind of magic box. And this little box controls it," said Miroku who has the remote for the television. Miroku changes the channel to a porn movie. Kohaku has to cover both Rin and Shippo's eyes while Sango starts hitting Miroku until Kagome arrives at the living room and changes it for them.

"That called a television. Sometimes the television tell you what's going on around the world, or sometimes as entertainment," said Kagome.

"How come I don't see any demons except the ones in the house?" ask Kohaku.

"For some reason that all demons no longer existed," said Kagome. Then Kagome accidentally freaks out Kirara and Shippo.

"I'm sorry to upset you two," said Kagome.

"What are we going to do now?" ask Shippo.

"Tomorrow we will head back to the well and head back the Feudal Era," said Kagome.

At night, everyone is asleep. Kagome is sleeping in her bed and Inuyasha is sleeping besides her and the others are either sleeping in the guest room or the living room.

The next morning, Kagome and the others are ready to go through the well. When they tried it, they are still in the Modern Era.

"What happened? We were suppose to pass over to the other era," said Kagome.

"I am getting the feeling that Naraku send us here so we won't be out of his way," said Miroku.

"Then how are we suppose to get home?" ask Sango.

"Since it is Sunday, there is one thing we can do, I can show you the new stages of mankind build and how to live in this era. But first, we need you get into some modern clothing because kimonos and barefoot would make people to ask questions," said Kagome.

Sango and Rin get changed into Kagome's or her mother's clothes.

"I guess you and me are almost the same size. And you Rin, you have some of Kagome's clothes when she was at your age," said Kagome's mother.

"Almost, do people in the time wear my type of clothing?" ask Sango.

"Not all the time, mostly in a Budapest area like this but I suggest you where this type of clothing," said Kagome's mother.

"This would be the first time in my life I wear some shoes," said Rin.

In the other room, Kagome's grandfather and Sota help Miroku and Kohaku with their new clothing.

"These clothes use to belong to Kagome's father. I hope you like them," said Kagome's grandfather.

"These are nice," said Miroku.

Miroku got his new clothing but Kohaku on the other hand is that shoes are factor.

"I was able to find some of Kagome's father's clothes when he was 11, but they must have gave away his shoes ages ago," said Kagome's grandfather.

"It will be no problem, (thinking) I hope," said Kohaku.

"I can't understand how you can go barefoot in the woods like that," said Sota.

"It's not bad as you may think. After a short while you can get use to it," said Kohaku.

Inuyasha on the other hand, just going to where his hat and just go around the clothing as he usually does.

Kagome is ready to take Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Rin around Tokyo. Kagome sees that Kohaku is still barefoot.

"You can't go around barefoot like that?" said Kagome.

"I'm sorry but your grandfather said that your father sold his shoes a couple of years ago," said Kohaku.

"Well those clothes are better than nothing, especially you wear no pants in your blue kimono. But I can't guarantee that people are going to look at you funny. Leave your weapons here, in his world you don't need them," said Kagome then everyone leaves their weapons at Kagome's house.

Shippo and Kirara must stay home because they can be exposed very easily.

Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Rin are shocked of how big and how fast that mankind has evolved within 500 years. The crowd hardly notices that Kohaku and Inuyasha is running around barefoot, because they believe they are karate masters and a dojo nearby prefers them go barefoot outside like this.

"I forgot, some of the martial arts dojo prefers people go barefoot like Kohaku and Inuyasha are doing," said Kagome.

"This is one large village," said Sango.

"They call village a city, and this city is called Tokyo. Right now there are a million of cities large as this," said Kagome.

"I can't believe that one small village from my time, ends up this large in this time," said Miroku.

"Hey Kagome!" yelled Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

"Who are they?" ask Miroku.

"They are my friends and no womanizing to anyone. They are laws about that now and they can lock you up in a cage for that, if you are locked in a cage because of you womanize someone then I promise that I will not get you out," said Kagome then Kagome's friends came to their presence.

"Hello Kagome, how is that 'sea water out of your butt' is doing?" ask Yuka.

"I'm fine right now," said Kagome, as she is embarrassed of another of her grandfather's fake illnesses.

"Who are these people?" ask Eri.

"You already met Inuyasha but these are my cousins from out of town. These are Miroku, Sango, Sango's brother Kohaku, and Rin," said Kagome.

Miroku was ready womanizing the girls and ignore Kagome's warning but Sango and Kohaku retrains him to prevent Miroku womanizing anyone. 7

"Nice to meet you all," said Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

"I'm sorry that I can't spend time with you today because I promised my mother that I show them around Tokyo today," said Kagome.

"Well are you going to be at school tomorrow because we have a math test tomorrow," said Ayumi and shocks Kagome about the test.

"I will be sure I will be at school tomorrow," said Kagome.

"Well it's nice knowing you all," said Yuka then Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi left.

Later, Kagome takes them to lunch to WacDonalds and they like the food.

"This era have some nice food," said Sango as Sango is eating a hamburger.

"You be surprised of how much good food this era has," said Kagome.

"I think I would like to try some of those food," said Rin.

"Since we don't know how long we are going to be here and since my friends just find out about you, I think you need to fit in more into this world. Especially Rin and Kohaku," said Kagome.

"How Rin and I suppose to fit in?" ask Kohaku.

"School," said Kagome.

"School, but I hate school," said Rin.

"You had school in your village Rin?" ask Kagome.

"Yes, and I hated it," said Rin.

"For you two fit in Rin and Kohaku, you two must go to school. Hey, you might learn something while you are there," said Kagome.

"One thing I don't miss my attack in my village is the schooling. I guess in this large village I can't escape it," said Rin.

"At the meantime, we must figure out how we can get back to the Federal Era," said Sango.

"I guess we are stuck here for a very long time, why my life has to be this kind of hell?" ask Inuyasha who doesn't like the fact they are stuck there since his Sesshomaru is fighting Naraku back at the other world.

At night, Kagome studies for her test while Kohaku and Rin get ready for their first day of school on Tuesday since Kagome's mother will try to get them in by Monday. The others are watching the news on the television set.


	2. First Day of School

First Day of School

First Day of School

Kagome's mother, Kagome's grandfather, Kohaku, and Rin are at the Takeo Tanaka Elementary School where Kohaku (with new shoes) will be attending the 5th grade and Rin will be attending the 3rd grade and attends the same class as Sota.

"I guess the paperwork is in order, so I hope you two will like it here in the Takeo Tanaka Elementary School. You two will be starting tomorrow morning," said the principal.

After meeting with the principal, Kagome's mother, Kagome's grandfather, Rin, and Kohaku start walking back home.

"I can't believe the principal was able to fall for the fake school reports," said Kagome's Grandfather.

"So you will be starting school tomorrow morning. Do you sure that you have the knowledge to be either in the fifth or third grade?" ask Kagome's mother.

"Sure, I know two times two is four. Us demon slayers must know these things," said Kohaku.

"I had school when I was in my old village so I wouldn't have too much of a problem," said Rin.

"Don't worry what you haven't learned you will learn in school. Sota will be in your class Rin so he can help if you are having trouble. Since you know a lot Kohaku, I believe that you can survive," said Kagome's mother.

Later in the day, Kagome went home after a hard day of school.

"Welcome home Kagome, how was your test?" ask Kagome's grandfather.

"I failed it. The test was a killer," said Kagome. Then unexpectedly Yuki, Eri, and Ayumi came over to Kagome's house.

"I can't have them over here. All my friends in the Federal Era are here, and Kirara and Shippo are here and I don't know what would happened if they see them," said Kagome then Kagome hides Shippo and Kirara before letting Yuki, Eri, and Ayumi in. Kagome and her school friends went to her room and avoid any confrontation to any of the demons in the house.

"So how you do on the test?" ask Yuki.

"Not so good," said Kagome.

"Well we have another test in three weeks and that will be on our biology class," said Eri.

"I'm sure I will be around for that and pass it. (Thinking) I hope," said Kagome.

"And we have another test on history by Friday," said Ayumi.

"That one I am sure will be around but not pass it," said Kagome.

The next morning, Kohaku and Rin get ready for their first day of school.

"Are you two ready for your first day of school?" ask Kagome.

"I think we will be fine," said Kohaku.

"There are a few rules about school. Don't talk unless the teacher calls upon you, and second is you can't fight in school," said Kagome then Kagome continues to tell the rules about school. Then Kagome notices that Kohaku is still barefoot.

"Are you sure you want to go to school with now shoes? I know the school is optional footwear but the students there might tease you," said Kagome.

"Father told me other than my demon slaying costume which I lost in the other world, going barefoot helps demon slayers mentally and physically," said Kohaku.

"If anyone picks on Kohaku, they will answer to me," said Sango holding her Haraikotsu.

Kohaku's Story

In Kohaku's class, the teacher introduces Kohaku into the entire class and then Kohaku takes his seat. Most of the students are looking at Kohaku weird because he doesn't have any shoes. But a beautiful and gentle girl named Hana starts to stare at Kohaku and smiles at him.

During the lunch hours in the courtyard, Hana went up to Kohaku.

"Hello Kohaku, my name is Hana," said Hana.

"Hello Hana, my name is Kohaku," said Kohaku.

"So where you are from, what previous school you went to, and how you did get so handsome?" ask Hana.

Kohaku starts to think of Kagome's suggestions if someone asks these things.

"I'm from Kyoto, and I went to the Southwestern Kyoto Elementary School," said Kohaku. Then the fifth grade bully of the school named Raibaru gets jealous that the girl that he likes is talking to Kohaku so Raibaru went behind Kohaku's back and then swings a punch at Kohaku's head but Kohaku ducks and dodges the punch.

"Raibaru, stop it," yelled Hana.

"Do you know who I am?" ask Raibaru.

"Who are you?" ask Kohaku.

"Are you kidding? I am the son of the world's greatest martial artist in the world," said Raibaru.

"I still never heard of you," said Kohaku.

"I have a world fighting record of 125-4. The only loses went to my father so I am the world's second greatest martial arts in the world," said Raibaru then Raibaru starts swinging punches and kicks toward Kohaku but Kohaku just dodges it because Kagome told him to never fight in school, even though someone might pick a fight on him so Kohaku cleverly tries to beat him in a fight without throwing a single punch or kick.

"You are the first person other than my father to dodge my strike like that but you won't dodge these strikes," said Raibaru.

Then Raibaru tries to dropkick on Kohaku, but Kohaku ducks and Raibaru threw himself into a garbage can and then the garbage can starts rolling down a hill to the pool area while Raibaru is in the garbage can.

Every kid in the school starts to cheer for Kohaku as Kohaku has beaten Raibaru without throwing a single punch. Unknown to Kohaku's notice, a boy who works for the school newspaper, just recorded Kohaku's skills and thinking giving his camera to the local news.

After school, Sota, Rin, and Kohaku went home after school.

"So, how was your first day of school?" ask Kagome's mother.

"It's great and I have a history test by Friday, but it's a lot more active than I thought it would be," said Kohaku.

"Someone gotten into a fight with Kohaku," said Rin.

"I thought I said no fighting," said Kagome.

"Actually he didn't fight him, Kohaku was able to beat Raibaru Kasabatta without throwing a single punch or kick," said Sota.

"Did you say that Kohaku beat Raibaru in a fight without throwing a single punch or kick?" ask Kagome.

"Who is this Raibaru?" ask Sango.

"He's the son of the world greatest martial artist in the world, his name is Koei Kasabatta. Since you have provoked his son, you might have provoked Koei also," said Kagome.

"Well he and his son are greatest fighters no more since me and maybe Kohaku are the greatest now," said Inuyasha then a knock on a door and its Hana.

"Hana, what are you doing here?" ask Kohaku.

"I followed you. I was wondering that do you want to come to my birthday party at my house at Sunday. It will be a swim party and I wanted to invite you," said Hana.

"Uh sure, I'll be there," said Kohaku then Hana leaves with Kohaku's invitation to Hana's birthday party.

"Looks like you have a very cute girlfriend Kohaku," said Sango teasing Kohaku.

"Looks like I need to buy some swimsuits for Kohaku," said Kagome's mother.

"You know, I don't want to keep spending your money on us. I think we need to find a place to stay," said Miroku.

"It's no problem," said Kagome's mother.

"Beside, how would you spend money for an apartment for all of you?" ask Kagome. Then Miroku and Sango take out coins and money from the 1500s.

"You know, those coins are worth millions of yen by now if you sell it to a museum. Especially they are in good condition, "said Kagome.

"Then well give it to a museum tomorrow. What's a museum?" ask Miroku.

"I got my work cut out this week," said Kagome then they see Kohaku on the news.

"As today, a new school boy named Kohaku Amber from Kyoto has beaten in a school fight and Kohaku didn't have to throw a punch or a kick to defeat Raibaru in a fight like that. Raibaru's father is with us on this incident," said the news reporter.

"As a comment from the world greatest fighter on earth, I have to say that a fighter will have a rival along the way, even Raibaru will have a rival at some point and I guess Kohaku is that rival towards Raibaru. Another I wanted to add that I am very disappointed in my son, not because he lost a fight, it's because he would pick a fight like that and you cannot get cocky like that or surly you will lose a fight like my son did," said Koei.

"That's all from this story. Back to the anchors," said the news reporter.

"Kohaku has been in this world a few days and already he has the media's attention, this will be harder than I thought," said Kagome.

The next day, Kohaku went back to school where dozens of news reports around the world starts to ask a million of questions to Kohaku. Then Hana tells the reporter to back off so Kohaku can attend school. Before class, Hana starts to have another confrontation with Kohaku.

"So where did you learn those fight skills like that?" ask Hana.

Then Kohaku has to use another Kagome's excuse suggestion.

"Uh, I learned it at a small dojo in the mountains. That dojo is hard because the entire time the students there had to go barefoot, even when it snows," said Kohaku.

"Sounds like you had a very hard training," said Hana then the teacher comes in and everyone sat in his or her seats.

After school, Raibaru tries to pick a fight with Kohaku again. This time, Kohaku was able to beat Raibaru into the bushes. Kohaku walks Hana home.

"It's was nice for you to safely walking me home," said Hana.

"It was my pleasure," said Kohaku then Hana went inside to her house.

When Kohaku went back to Kagome's house, a talent agent was waiting for Kohaku at home.

"I saw in the news and the boy's video camera that you were able to beat Raibaru. I heard you did the same incident today but only this time, you were able to do it with some bushes. I am offering you a lifetime offer to be your manager, and you can become a full time martial arts fighter. You can make a lot of money," said the talent agent.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to be a tournament fighter," said Kohaku.

After Kohaku multiple decline of the talent agent's offer, the agent left and entered a limousine with a mysterious and powerful businessman.

"He declined a 125 million dollar deal," said the agent.

"I'll find a way to make him say yes. Also, its Kohaku's friends I also interested in," said the businessman.

After Friday, Kagome comes home with a failed history test. Kohaku aced his history test. Ironically that both of there test are almost on the same subject, making Kagome jealous and embarrassed.

Rin's Story

Sota and Rin come into class and Hitomi sees them together and ask Sota who is the girl.

"This is my cousin Rin who came to live with my family. She is from Fukuoka," said Sota.

"Well I hope you like this school," said Hitomi.

During class, the teacher calls upon Rin about the clothing of the Federal Era.

"The people in that time wear kimonos, samurai, or ninja clothing. People there hardly wear shoes, but people over their can be use to going barefoot, even in cold times," said Rin. Rin continues explain the clothing and she is shocking the teacher of how so much that Rin knows the Federal Era, because she lives in that era.

At lunch, Hitomi want to make friends with Rin.

"So, you know a lot about the Federal Era clothing?" ask Hitomi.

"You would be surprised of what I know about that era," said Rin.

"I guess since Sota is my boyfriend, you and I will be best friends," said Hitomi.

At the end of school week, an 8-year-old boy named Genki went up to Rin and asks her if he can walk her home. At home, Kagome and the others believe that Rin has a boyfriend as Genki walked her home.

Elsewhere at the end of the week, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kohaku moved into an apartment not to far from Kagome's home and Kohaku and Rin's school. Rin decide to stay in Kagome's home and have the guess room to herself.


	3. Swim Party

Swim Party

Swim Party

It's Sunday, Kagome went with Kohaku at Hana's birthday party at Hana's house. When Kohaku rings the doorbell, Hojo answers the door.

"Hojo, what are you doing here?" ask Kagome.

"I was about to ask you that same question," said Hojo.

"I'm here with my cousin on his girlfriend's birthday party," said Kagome.

"She's not my girlfriend," said Kohaku.

"This is my home. Hana is my little sister," said Hojo.

"Isn't that a strange coincidence?" ask Kagome.

"Since you two are here, come on in," said Hojo.

Kohaku went to the backyard where there is a large pool. Hana runs over and greets Kohaku.

"Welcome to my party Kohaku. You have a very nice body and a very cute feet," said Hana commenting on Kohaku's bare chest and feet.

"Uh, thank you," said Kohaku who is blushing a little bit.

Meanwhile Kagome and Kohaku are having fun at Hana's party, Miroku is walking the street alone. Then he sees a pretty woman walking into a alley, Miroku follows her and then womanizes her. Then the woman turns out to be a police officer and arrest Miroku.

Back at Hana's party, Kohaku and Hana are sitting at the pool together until Raibaru and Koei arrive.

"What is that kid doing here?" ask Raibaru.

"Don't let him get into your head again. I will talk to him," said Koei.

Hana takes a dive at the diving board and then Koei meets up with Kohaku.

"So you are Kohaku, the one who defeated my son without throwing a single punch or kick," said Koei.

"And you must be Raibaru's father," said Kohaku.

"Where did you learn your martial arts skills?" ask Koei.

"At a small village in the mountains. They are nothing but training their people to become fighters," said Kohaku.

"A village full of fighters. What kind of training you had to go through?" ask Koei.

"I don't know where to begin. The common type of training that we don't wear any shoes, even when it snows," said Kohaku.

"The mental training by you can fight your opponents and not think anything else which can throw you off focus. That's probably why you never seem to where shoes, people may tease you about it and not let it get into your head. Another part of it is not let the weather and hazard get into your head too. I call that a mental training. I can see how that can be good training," said Koei.

"That would be correct," said Kohaku.

"Then, I have a new training method for my son and my students," said Koei then Koei leaves Kohaku's sight and keeps Raibaru from attacking Kohaku.

At the Tokyo Police Station, Miroku is cuffed up and being interrogated by two cops using the good cop and bad cop routine on Miroku. Later, Miroku gets locked up in a small jail cell, where some of the prisoners are looking for some man love on Miroku.

In the afternoon, the party is over but Hana and Hojo ask Kohaku and Kagome to stay for a while.

Hana and Kohaku are alone in Hana's room.

"Since it's a holiday tomorrow and no school, I was wondering that you can stay over tonight," said Hana.

"Uh, I don't have extra clothes except the one I came in with," said Kohaku.

"Then, I can I stay over at your new apartment?" ask Hana.

"Uh, sure," said Kohaku.

"Ok, then I'll ask my parents and I'll get my clothes for tomorrow," said Hana.

Kohaku, Kagome, and Hana are ready to leave as Hana is going to stay in Kohaku's apartment.

"Well have a nice visit Hana and you welcome back anytime Kagome," said Hojo then Kohaku, Kagome, and Hana leave.

Back at the police station, the police realize that Miroku has no record or file of anything on his life.

"You call yourself Miroku. You have no record of being born, where you went to school, and no jobs. We even check your DNA and the DNA couldn't find any records either," said police 1.

"How many people that you harassed in your life?" ask police 2.

"I would say, 349 women," said Miroku.

"That's a lot of women. That's 349 felonies that will put you way in jail for life," said police 1.

"Kagome warned me about this. Uh, is there anything I can do to avoid jail?" ask Miroku.

"There is one way to avoid jail. Convince the judge to pay your debt to society and the judge may reduce your sentence to one year in prison," said police 2.

"I'll take it," said Miroku.

Kagome, Kohaku and Hana arrive at Kohaku's apartment where Sango, Shippo, and Kirara are sitting around and watching the television. Kohaku lets Hana enter; Kagome went into the apartment first so Kagome can warn Sango so Kirara and Shippo can hide.

Kohaku and Hana went into the apartment while Shippo and Kirara went home with Kagome so Hana wouldn't find out about Shippo and Kirara.

"So, your girlfriend is here Kohaku," said Sango teasing Kohaku.

"We are not in love, we are just friends," said Kohaku and Hana as they are both blushing red.

"Looks like girls like you more than you think Kohaku," said Sango.

"Shut up Sango," said Kohaku.

At midnight, everyone in Sango and Kohaku's apartment are asleep except for Sango who is still awake because Miroku hasn't come home yet. At Kohaku's bedroom, Kohaku is sleeping in his bed while Hana is sleeping on the couch in Kohaku's bedroom. Then soon later, Hana slips into Kohaku's bed and prefers to sleep with Kohaku. As in that moment, Kohaku and Hana have fallen in love with each other.

In the next morning at the Tokyo Police Department, a powerful lawyer representing Miroku and the lawyer gets Miroku out of jail. The lawyer takes Miroku to a limousine that is parked near the police station.

"Thank you for getting me out of there. I got someone stuck their finger up in my butt," said Miroku.

"I am happy to help you out," said the man in the limousine. The man in the limousine rolls down his window and the man look like Naraku.

"Naraku! What are you doing here?" ask Miroku.

"Naraku is my last name. I'm Kagaku Naraku, owner of the Naraku Industries," said Kagaku Naraku.

"My apologies, I thought you were someone else," said Miroku.

Later, Miroku went to Kagome's house where everyone (except Kohaku) regroups that Naraku might be alive.

"I can't believe I could miss that name. Naraku Industries is the most richest and powerful business in the world," said Kagome.

"I told you that you are stupid," said Inuyasha then Kagome tells Inuyasha to 'sit' again.

"What kind of business this Naraku Industries do?" ask Sango.

"The Naraku Industries does science, technology, hotel real estate, and history research," said Kagome.

"What if somehow Naraku is still alive and he might be Kagaku Naraku?" ask Miroku.

"And if so then why he hasn't try anything yet? The world right now is too vulnerable for Naraku to attack it," said Kagome.

"Like you said earlier, there are no demons and maybe the demons at this time somehow lost their powers along the way," said Miroku.

"Then why Naraku is still alive then? The demons immune system are part of their powers too or our immune system will be just like a human's immune system," said Inuyasha.

Miroku went outside and then realizes that his wind tunnel of his right hand is gone.

"My wind tunnel is gone. That means Naraku that we know is dead and the Naraku that I met earlier must be an ancestor.

"At any case, I will be at the well and try to figure how to get home," said Miroku.

Elsewhere, Kohaku is walking around Tokyo with Hana like they are on a date. Kohaku and Hana see that a car just hit a boy on a bicycle and then the boy in the bicycle and the car both went off the bridge and into the water. Then Kohaku dives into the water and save both of the boy in the bicycle and the driver in the car from drowning.

The boy is uncounsious and wakes up and sees that Kohaku is the one who saved him.

"Are you all right?" ask Kohaku.

"Yes, I may have a few minor injuries but I'll live," said the boy.

"Who are you?" ask Kohaku.

"It's Tokyu Naraku," said Tokyu.

"Hi, I'm Kohaku Amber," said Kohaku.

Hana comes down and starts to worry about Kohaku.

"Are you all right Kohaku? Do you have any broken bones? Do you want me to call a doctor on you? Is there anything I can do?" ask Hana who is concern about Kohaku.

Hours later, Sango and Kagome arrives to pick up Kohaku.

"What were you thinking doing something like that?" ask Sango.

"I had to do something," said Kohaku then Tokyu comes up to Sango.

"Hi, you must be Kohaku's sister. I'm Tokyu Naraku. Your little brother saved my life, is there anything I can do?" ask Tokyu.

"Yeah, just be more careful," said Sango then Sango takes Kohaku and Hana back to the apartment. Kohaku and Hana are in Kohaku's room where Hana has a first aid kit and taking care of Kohaku's wound.

"How can you dive 25 feet like that?" ask Hana.

"You should seen me falling 75 feet," said Kohaku.

"You should not be doing that, you can get yourself killed," said Hana.

"Sorry that I worried you," said Kohaku.

"Of course that I should worry you. If you pull a bigger stunt like that will make me worry even more," said Hana.

"Then I will not try to worry you," said Kohaku.

"Better hope not or I'll have burning and stinging chemicals to fix your wounds," said Hana. Then Kohaku and Hana lie together in bed.

Later at night, Kohaku gives Hana a piggyback ride to Hana's house.

At the Higurashi Shrine, Miroku is still at the well and try to figure out how to get home. Miroku finds dozens Shikon Jewels buried under the dirt. There are a total of 25,000 Shikon Jewels hidden in the dirt. Then all of the Shikon Jewel cracks and then flies all over Tokyo.

"Looks like we need the find the thousand pieces of the Shikon Jewel again," said Miroku.


	4. The Naraku Family

The Naraku Family

The Naraku Family

It's Tuesday morning, and Kohaku gets ready for school. Kohaku sees a letter on the kitchen table.

"What's the letter for?" ask Kohaku.

"It's from your new friend Tokyu Naraku," said Sango then Kohaku opens the package and finds a discount card for a new bike.

"I'm sorry Kohaku but you must give it back," said Sango.

"I saved the kid's life," said Kohaku.

"So you can earn a prize?" ask Sango.

"That's not what I meant," said Kohaku.

"Look, their family name is Naraku and they have the looks of Naraku. They might be Naraku," said Miroku.

"Last time I remember that Naraku is only one person and a son or clone can not have Naraku's intentions like Kagura did," said Kohaku.

"Look, Naraku send us to this world and he might still be alive. Naraku right now be planning to take us down but he doesn't have the power he needs to do that since there are no more demons," said Sango.

"I'll be careful when it come to the Naraku Family," said Kohaku then Kohaku leaves for school.

At school, Kohaku finds Tokyu in the school.

"Tokyu, what are you doing here?" ask Kohaku.

"I am a new student here. How come you never wear any shoes, even to school?" ask Tokyu.

"It's a little hard to explain," said Kohaku.

"So, are you ready to get a new bike?" ask Tokyu.

"Actually, I need to give it back to you," said Kohaku.

"Why not?" ask Tokyu.

"Sango is not to thrilled with your family," said Kohaku.

"It's true my family has a long list of awful and ruthless history but I am willing to changed that when I take over the family business. But unfortunately there a lot of people out there that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, especially when it come to the Naraku family," said Tokyu.

Then Raibaru comes to school, barefooted too.

"Not you too," said Raibaru's friend 1.

"Father told me this is a mental training like Kohaku goes through. Father believes now that Kohaku is a better fighter than me so he wants me to train like Kohaku trained. So far the barefoot training he has so far on Kohaku, but I'll show Kohaku today," said Raibaru.

During class time, a student is looking at the school trophies in anger. Then the student gets out a bottle of water and makes the water float in midair like the student has magical powers around water. Then the student breaks the school trophies with the water.

During lunch, Kohaku is having lunch with Hana and Tokyu.

"For a kid who has a trillion of American dollars sure have people who doesn't have a rich lunch," said Hana commenting on Tokyu's ordinary lunch in his lunch box.

"My father always wanted to me to have an ordinary lunch. A turkey sandwich, chips, some raw carrots, and a juice," said Tokyu.

"I always bring sushi for my lunch," said Kohaku.

"That's a better lunch than I'm having right now," said Tokyu.

Then Raibaru and two of his friends went up to Kohaku, Hana, and Tokyu and then Raibaru kicks Kohaku's lunch onto his shirt.

"Why did you do that you jerk?" ask Hana.

"I want another fight on Kohaku," said Raibaru.

"When you are going to learn that Kohaku is better than you at 2-0?" ask Hana.

Then Raibaru grabs Kohaku's by the shirt then threw him to his two friends so they grab Kohaku then Raibaru starts punching him like a punching bag. Then Tokyu hits Raibaru in the head with his lunch box, then Raibaru kicks Tokyu to the ground and then Hana kicks Raibaru in the balls.

Later after the fight, Kohaku, Hana, Tokyu, Raibaru, and two of Raibaru's friends are in the principal's office.

"All six of you received a one hour detention for fighting," said the principal.

"Actually, Kohaku never threw a punch or a kick," said Tokyu.

"Is that true Kohaku?" ask the principal.

Kohaku tries to say that he was involved in a fight until Hana and Tokyu speaks for him.

"It's true," said Hana and Tokyu.

"Then you are excuse from detention. Now, all of you are dismissed except for Raibaru, Baka, and Zankoku. You started the fight and as for that you have a one week suspension," said the principal.

In the hall, Kohaku is thanking to Hana and Tokyu.

"Sorry that I got you two into trouble like this and thanks for getting me out of detention," said Kohaku.

"That's what friends are for," said Hana.

"You saved my life and now I am saving yours," said Tokyu.

After school, Kohaku stayed in school and waited until his friends' detention is over. After Hana and Tokyu's detention, Kohaku, Hana, and Tokyu went to have a little snack before heading home.

Raibaru is in Koei's car and Koei starts to lecture about Raibaru's behavior lately. Then the water student went up to the car, and then the student uses the water to slash the tires and wreck the car's engine. Across the street where Kohaku, Hana, and Tokyu are in a café across the street, they saw the incident where Koei and Raibaru getting attack by a student with water powers by trapping them in the car and filling the car with water so Koei and Raibaru can drown.

Kohaku immediate went to the Higurashi Shrine and calls everyone about the incident he saw with Koei and Raibaru's car.

"I think I just saw that a student named Jiga Mizu attack Koei and Raibaru today by using water as a weapon," said Kohaku.

"Well thanks to Miroku, the Shikon Jewel has scattered all over town and some of the people of this village can have powers like that now," said Sango.

"My first thought is why there are so many Shikon Jewels this time?" ask Miroku.

"I thought there just one?" ask Inuyasha.

"I thought that too until now. My second thought is that Naraku from our world might have something to do with this so why Naraku discover so many Shikon Jewels and then thrown in way than keeping it?" ask Miroku.

"As we know Naraku like we do in our world, he works in mysterious ways," said Inuyasha.

"I beginning to think that we need all those shards of all the Shikon Jewels to get you guys home," said Kagome.

"This is going to take a while since we have to find so many this time," said Shippo.

"I'll be handing around Sota, Rin, and Kohaku's school and try to find the student that has the Shikon Jewel," said Inuyasha.

"Much I hate this idea but we have no other choice. You make sure you are not seen and you need to carry Kohaku's weapon incase of extra help," said Kagome.

"I don't need any help from a pathetic human. I can handle him all by myself," said Inuyasha.

"My brother pathetic? Kagome," said Sango.

"I got it. Sit," yelled Kagome then Inuyasha goes flat into the ground.

"Why you always side against me?" ask Inuyasha.

The next day, Kohaku is walking alone on the way to school until he gets stopped by Raibaru with Baka, Zankoku, and two more of Raibaru's friends.

"Thanks to you, my father he disallowed me to participate in the next World Tournament," said Raibaru.

"Actually, you are the one that threw in the punch," said Kohaku.

"Shut up, now you are going to pay dearly," said Raibaru.

Then one of Raibaru's friends tries to attack Kohaku with a pepper spray but Kohaku jumps and dodges the spray and then Kohaku lands on a short wall.

"You have acrobat skills too but that won't help you now," said Raibaru.

Then Raibaru and his friends are using Sota and Rin as a hostage unless he doesn't come down. Then Kohaku comes down and let himself get beat up by Raibaru and his friends. Then an arrogant parent of one of Raibaru's friends comes by with a car and Raibaru puts Kohaku into a trunk of the car and the parent of Raibaru's friends drive off with Raibaru and his friends.

At school, Rin and Sota runs to Hana and Tokyu and told them everything.

"What should we do?" ask Hana.

"I have the power and money to have hundreds of the best investigators of Tokyo to search for Kohaku. Soon as they find him, I'll get a limousine to pick us up and rescue him. He must not have been taken far," said Tokyu then Tokyu gets on his cell phone to call the investigators.

Kohaku gets taken into the woods and gets stripped naked and then tide into a tree so Raibaru can beat him up.

"This shall teach you to not to take my girl and humiliate me in front of school and my father," said Raibaru.

During school recess, Tokyu gets the call that the investigators found Kohaku.

"They just found Kohaku, we go rescue him now," said Tokyu to Hana, Sota, and Rin.

"What would the teachers will say if they found us missing?" ask Sota.

"Don't worry, I called my father to excuse us from the rest of the day," said Tokyu then they get into a limousine and then ride where Kohaku is continuing getting beat up. The girls cover their eyes as they see a naked Kohaku while Tokyu and Sota scare off Raibaru and his friends away.

"They took all my clothes," said Kohaku.

"Don't worry, I have more clothes in the trunk," said Tokyu.

Back at school, Jiga uses his water powers to cause havoc around the school and keeping the school hostage. Inuyasha (with a hat) jumps in and goes to battle against Jiga. Inuyasha defeats Jiga and takes the jewel shard.

Tokyu takes Kohaku, Hana, Rin, and Sota home.

"You need to see a doctor Kohaku," said Tokyu.

"I'll be fine until my sister sees my wounds," said Kohaku.

"I can have Raibaru expelled from school or we are going to have the same problems all over again," said Tokyu.

"I have a better idea," said Kohaku.

Then later, Kohaku and Raibaru decided to end their rivalry at a fight match at Sunday night. The loser will leave the school for good. At Sunday, Kohaku wins the fight against Raibaru so Raibaru is expelled from the school for good. Raibaru's friends were also expelled from school. The parent who helps Raibaru and his friends got fired from his job as Tokyu was able to tell his boss everything and Tokyu was able to put bad information on the parent's resume so he can't get a decent job.

Tokyu was able to get a restraining order for Raibaru so he can't get 100 yards to Kohaku, Hana, Sota, and Rin. Koei and Raibaru moved to Fukuoka to make sure that Raibaru doesn't get close to Kohaku or his friends and family.

"Kohaku is a better fighter than my son. This proves that my son still has a lot to learn about the knowledge of the martial arts world and I am going to teach him of what my son is lacking," said Koei during an interview.


End file.
